Recceuil d'OS
by AngelLyslion
Summary: Ce-ci sera un recceuil d'OS sur Harry Potter
1. infos

Pour commencer vous voulez que je fasse Harry avec qui et s'il vous plaît dites moi que des personnes du monde d'Harry Potter et pour sœur perdu les chapitres 7 à 11 devrait arriver avant lundi et ils ne seront pas corrigé


	2. Lucius x Harry 1

HarryPotterdepuis sa rencontre en fin de deuxième année avec le père deDraco.Il sentait un vide en lui et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.Il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi il souffrait de cet éloignement.

Aussi pourquoiDracoqui est sensé être son pire ennemie aprèsVoldemortne l'insultait plus ou ne le provoquait plus.S'il réfléchissait bien la majorité desserpentardsne faisait plus attention àlui-mêmele professeurSnapene lui disait rien de désobligeant.

Le sauveur était sûr que les deuxserpentardssavait ce qu'il sepassait, maisqu'ilrefusaient de lui en parlait.Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Et en cemoment, même, ilétait dans l'ancienne chambre deDudleyà se retourner encore et encore dans son lit sans pour autant trouver le sommeil.Ses pensées retombaient toujours sur l'homme blond.Il entendit du bruit provenant d'en bas.Et des voix s'éleva, il en reconnu deux celle deSnapeet deMalfoySenior.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deuxSerpentards.Le plus vieux des deux se jeta sur leGryffondor.Et lui dit

« Tu ne crains plus rien.Cesmoldusvont payer pour ce qu'ils t'ontfait.Et tu ne lesreverraplus jamais.Je te le promets.»

Le blond lui jeta un sort de sommeil et iltransplanadans son manoir très vite suivit de son ami de toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard le jeunegryffondorse réveilla dans une chambreinconnue.Au même moment le futurserpentardde troisième année rentrait dans la pièce.

« BonjourHarry. Saluale blond.Tu vas bien ?Demandait-il

-Oui ça va, merci.Je suis où ?Et je fais quoi ici ?Questionnale brun.

-Tu es au manoirMalfoyet mon père sera plus avisé à répondre à ta deuxième question.Répondit leserpentard.Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver de toute façon.

Après ces mots, quelqu'un donna trois coups à la porte pour avertir de sa présence et qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre.

-Bon, je te laisse, je repasserai demain.D'accord ?

-Ok.»Soufflale porteur de lunettes.

Le jeune blond quitta la pièceàdormir laissant entré le blond plusâgé.

« BonjourHarry.

-Bonjour MonsieurMalfoy.

-HarryappellemoiLucius.Je me doute que tu veuilles savoir pourquoi tu es ici.Le plus jeune acquiesça. Comme tu dois lesavoir lalignée desMalfoysontdesVeelaet tu es mon compagnon.À notre première rencontre, j'ai eu un doute et plus le temps passait, plus je ressentais ce manque que toiaussi tuas dû ressentir.Le brun acquiesça de nouveau.Et ce manque que nous avons ressenti prouve bien le fait que tu es mon compagnon. Jete laisserai le temps qu'il faut pour que tu acceptes.Mais sache que si turefuseslelien nousmourronstousles deux.Et si un jour le seigneur des ténèbres reviens, il ne te fera aucun mal.Je vaiste laisser, tu dois encore te reposer.Il faut juste que tu prennes les potions queSeverust'a préparer pour que tuguerrisseplus vite.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry accepta son lien avec le blond.Les deux savaient qu'il était compliqué pour que le plus jeune lui face entièrement confiance due au avait de son oncle, mais ils avaient l'éternité pour vaincre cette peur chez le plus jeune.

\--

Premier OS fini.Je ne vous promets rien, mais pour demain,jj'essaierai de finir et de poster l'OS avecSeveruset Harry


	3. Severus x Harry 1

Le sauveur du monde sorcier, depuis plusieurs heures était couché sur le matelas miteux de son placard à Privet Drive.

La lune était haute dans le ciel et brillait de mille feux. Derrière la porte tout aussi miteuse que son matelas, il entendit du bruit provenant soit de la cuisine ou du salon ainsi que des éclats de voix d'environ cinq personnes. Il reconnu deux d'entre elles. La première de son très honorable et détestable professeur de potions et la deuxième celle du père de son pire ennemie à Poudlard. Et il devina que les autres voix appartenaient à des mangemorts haut classé chez les mange mort.

Il espérait juste qu'il le tu rapidement pour qu'il ne souffre plus car cette douleur devenait insupportable. Le Gryffondor ne voulais pas faire de bruit pour éviter de se faire repérer mais un cri lui échappa. Des pas se rapprochaient de son placard, il entendit un Allohomora murmuré et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lissant apparaître le trio de serpentards. Quand Severus vit l'état de son calice ses yeux tournèrent aux rouges.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'adolescent et les transportat tous les deux aux manoir Serpentard. Le porta jusqu'à sa chambre sans prendre en compte les personnes présentes qui murmuraient autour de lui.

Une fois dans ses appartements Severus jeta des sorts de diagnostic et de soin à son jeune calice.

Il remarqua qu'un sort de glamour mais en plus puissant cachait la véritable identité et apparence de son lié.

Une fois le sort enlevé avec l'aide de Narcissa. Ils furent étonné de la nouvelle apparence de l'élu de la prophétie.

Il n'avait plus aucun signe qu'il était un Potter mais tout d'un Lestrange. Il avait les cheveux bouclés de sa mère la couleur de cheveux de son père. Et à son réveil ils découvriront la couleur de ses yeux.

Pendant que Severus continue de donner les soin nécessaire à son lié Narcissa appelle sa sœur pour la prévenir que Severus et elle ont retrouvé son fils.

Quelques secondes plus tard une furie à la chevelure sombre fait érruption dans la pièce

« Cissa où est mon fils, j'ai besoin de le voir.

\- Il est juste couché dans le lit au côté aille medical. Et si je te dis qu'il était auparavant tu risques de commettre plus d'un crime. Et ton fils sera une de tes premières victimes. Dit Narcissa d'une traite en regardant sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

\- NON, je ne blesserais jamais mon fils.

Crie désespérément sa sœur.

\- C'est trop tard tu l'as déjà blessé quand il était... Harry Potter.

\- Tu veux dire que mon fils été le golden boy, celui qui est destiné à battre notre maître. Mais comment vous l'avez retrouver.

\- Oui, et comment il faut demander à Severus. C'est lui et Lucius avec d'autres mangemorts qui l'ont sauvé.

Une semaine plus tard

Harry se réveille dans la chambre qui lui a été attribué après que sa vraie filiation soit révélée.

Le garçon gémi

« Harry tu es réveillé. Demande gentiment le maître des potions.

\- Huumm. Répond le brun.

\- Harry est-ce que tu as mal. Redemande le professeur le plus crains de Poudlard

\- Juste la tête. Dit le sauveur

\- Tiens,prends la la douleur va passer.

-Merci.

\- Harry, j'ai quelques choses à t'avouer. Avec Narcissa nous l'avons découvert après que nous t'avons sauvé de ta famille abusive.

\- Si c'est à propos que je sois le fils de la mangemorte la plus folle de Voldemort ainsi que de son mari je suis déjà au courant. Je le sais car même si j'étais dans un coma depuis une semaine j'ai pû tout entendre. Et je sais aussi que je suis votre calice. Mais il me faut juste du temps pour accepter tout cela, d'accord

\- Nous allons te laisser le temps qu'il faut. Juste une chose le maître ne te tuera pas.

\- Monsieur quel est mon vrai prénom

\- Ton vrai prénom est Régulus Orion.

Maintenant repose toi et je vais prévenir tes parents que tu es réveillé.

\- Merci monsieur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.


End file.
